


Zodiac LawSan

by Alasse_m



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: " Being a Pisces born on March 2nd, your self-sacrificing and sensitive nature are amongst your most defining qualities."If that doesn't describe Sanji I don't know what would.





	Zodiac LawSan

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by hackdrawer


End file.
